


Boy On Sale

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车第一次执行卧底任务的准小警察Kun的失败卧底经历





	Boy On Sale

Kun从未想过还没来得及真正穿上警服，就接下了人生第一个任务。  
警队上司在警校中看中了他贫民窟的出身痕迹和天真的大眼睛少年脸，希望他能够做一次卧底任务。

 

此时Kun被推推搡搡地领进了他的目标大宅——这正是此次需调查的帮派老巢。  
走进一间房间的时候，Kun机敏地扫了一眼，便看出坐在角落里那个穿着西装没有丝毫纹身甚至看起来有点儒雅却气场逼人的光头男人是最举足轻重的大人物。Kun咬咬牙，主动坐到了那个男人身边——只要能得到他的喜爱和信任而留下来，应该可以拿到很多信息。  
“Pep，这个小可爱还真不错！”有人笑着嚷嚷。  
“是吗？让我看看？”这个被叫作Pep的男人伸手抓着Kun的下巴扭动了一下，Kun的脸被迫正对着Pep的脸，Kun紧张地眨着眼睛吞了吞口水。  
Pep深深地看了他一眼，问了一句：“你多大了？”  
“马…马上20了。”Kun小声答着，话刚说完，就感觉到Pep的手从下面伸进了他的衣服，Kun忍不住哼了一声。  
“确实很可爱。”Pep毫不客气地把唇盖上了Kun的唇，捏着Kun的下巴把舌头顶进了Kun的嘴里放肆翻搅。Kun被这突如其来的吻吻得晕头转向，只听到耳边全是众人的口哨和欢呼声。  
Pep松开他时，他半推半就地瘫在Pep怀里喘着粗气，任由Pep的手在他身上游走。Pep得意地搂着他看向房间里的其他人。  
“Pep，让我们也尝尝吧。”有人酸酸地哼着，便有几只手挤过来捏上了Kun的屁股。  
虽然做过心理准备，但是Kun还是吓了一跳，身子抖了一抖。  
“别怕，我的男孩。”Pep一只手隔着衣服揉捏着Kun的胸似是温柔地微笑着安慰Kun，一只手拍掉了捏在Kun屁股上的那些手。Kun觉得Pep的笑有点阴森，但又充满着蛊惑，他不自觉地“嗯”了一声。  
“啧啧，你还怜香惜玉了。”大家大笑着讽刺。  
Pep也不生气，笑眯眯地看着满脸惊恐和迷茫的Kun，起身拉着他去了隔壁房间。

 

Pep开了门就兀自仰在沙发上看着Kun。  
Kun坐立不安，一时不知道是应该主动躺倒床上去，还是应该坐到Pep身上，踟蹰地站在原地左看看右看看。Pep似乎觉得很有意思，笑着伸手拉过他，把他圈在自己怀里：“你，叫什么？”  
“我叫Kun。”Kun讨好地冲Pep笑笑。  
Pep扯了扯衬衣领口，轻声唤了句：“Kun。”  
Kun眨巴着眼睛看着Pep，咧着嘴角，主动把手臂环在Pep脖子上。  
Pep一个翻身把他压在身下，鼻尖贴在Kun的鼻尖上，盯着Kun的大眼睛盯了一会，温柔地吻了吻Kun的睫毛。紧接着嘴角一挑，从领口撕开了Kun的上衣。  
Kun吓了一跳，尖叫了一声。Pep的手抚在Kun赤裸的棕色肌肤上，轻轻地骚弄着，禁不住痒的Kun开始扭动着笑起来。Pep似乎心情不错，吻了吻Kun的嘴角，手不安分地滑进了Kun的裤子，捏住了Kun的分身。  
“嗯…”Kun轻轻地闷哼了一声，思索了一下，主动解开了裤腰的扣子，往Pep身上蹭了蹭。Pep伸手拉下了他的裤子，反而站起身来，像是欣赏什么作品，盯得赤裸的Kun不知所措，扭了扭腰，坐了起来：“先生？”  
Pep不说话，把Kun拉到床上，从床头摸出几根皮带，拉开他的大腿，把Kun的手脚扣上皮带固定在了床头尾的栏杆上。紧接着拿起一瓶润滑油大喇喇地挤在Kun的大腿之间，Kun不自觉地扭了扭湿哒哒凉冰冰的屁股。Pep一手摩挲着Kun的肌肤，一手伸出手指探进了Kun的体内。从未经历过此事的Kun敏感地颤抖起来，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇试图阻止呻吟的泄露，呻吟声只在喉咙里呜呜地滚动着，倒让Pep更兴奋起来，一只手撬开了Kun的牙齿，另外一只手狠狠地在Kun的体内按了一下，Kun的呻吟立刻大声泄了出来。  
“就是这样，宝贝儿，大声叫出来。”Pep拍了拍Kun的脸，又加了两根手指进去抽插。Kun大声叫起来，手紧紧抓着皮带扣，脚趾蜷缩着勾起来，大眼睛蒙着水汽，一脸天真的情欲。Pep抽出手指，急急地摸过一包安全套用牙撕开，套在自己早已火热挺立的分身上便插了进去。  
“啊——”Kun抽了口气。  
Pep深深地顶进去，整个人压在Kun的身上，一边大力顶弄，一边把Kun的舌头吸进自己的嘴里品尝。Kun被玩弄得晕晕乎乎的，只知道本能地迎合着Pep的动作晃着腰，嘴里大声呻吟呜咽着。  
Pep换了个姿势侧身在Kun身侧又顶了进去，一边顶弄，一边用手用力按压着Kun的小腹，Kun抽着气尖叫，无意识地想要伸手去撸弄自己的分身，却发现自己动弹不得，分身直直地挺立着，来回晃动。  
Kun呜呜地叫着，憋得大眼睛蓄着泪，Pep加紧速度抽插起来，Kun突然大声尖叫着射了出来。  
“还没碰就射了。”Pep捏了捏Kun软下的分身调笑起来。  
Kun尴尬地咬着唇，扭头不敢看Pep。Pep笑眯眯地把他的头正了过来，搔了搔Kun的身侧，Kun不耐痒，立刻又笑了起来，笑着笑着突然笑容僵在脸上——Pep又一次大力顶进了他的体内快速抽插了起来。随着Pep的一声闷哼，他也射了出来。Pep退了出来把安全套取下来打了个结扔在地上，解开皮带又欺身压上来吻着Kun的脸：“宝贝儿，我们再换种玩法怎么样。”

 

Kun在大宅中留了一个星期。他似乎得到了Pep的喜爱，却在调察上毫无进展——Pep只允许他赤裸着在这间屋子里呆着等着他回来。每次温存拥抱时Kun还来不及套话便被Pep变着花样玩弄到只会咿呀地叫喊。  
一个星期后Pep似乎对他失去了兴趣，叫人给他换上衣服送了出去这座神秘的大宅。  
Kun的第一次卧底任务以失败告终。

 

一年后Kun进入了城里最出色的警队，逐渐忘记了那一次糟糕而失败的卧底经历，直到他在警队的走廊里撞上了一位同样身穿警察制服的长官。  
“Kun？”Pep试探地叫了一句。  
“Pep？”Kun目瞪口呆。  
Pep看出了他的惊慌和不安，率先开了腔：“你好，我是Josep Guardiola，半年前刚刚成功结束一次卧底任务回归警队。”  
Kun反应了足足两分钟，他一点也不想相信自己那糟糕和失败的卧底经历还能更糟糕和失败——他装了一星期的男妓居然只是委身给了同样是卧底的同行长官。Kun此刻的心理活动过于复杂，一点也没注意到Pep看着他千变万化的脸色嘴角忍不住翘起来。  
从复杂头绪里挣扎出来的Kun尴尬地敬了个礼：“长官好。我是Sergio Aguero。一年前…也曾…做过一次…卧底…”

Pep心下了然，由于每个卧底只能被单线上司知情这种安排，当初来自不同警队科室的Pep和Kun互相之间毫不知情，Pep忌惮Kun可能是帮派中人送来他身边的眼睛，自然做足了戏码。Kun则以为Pep是可以套出信息的帮派二当家，使出浑身解数讨好。  
没想到还能再见面……Pep笑了起来，那个笑起来格外好看的男孩，他还真的有点想念呢。


End file.
